


Helping in one way

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: FTM Sam, M/M, SMUTT WARNING, Trans Sam, Trans Sam Winchester, WILL HAVE SMUTTINESS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: Dean was able to get a vial of testosterone and Sam injected himself, though he forgot about one side effect. A surprising someone helps him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried so sorry if it isn't as smutty as you would like. Anyways, hope you all will enjoy!

Sam loved it when he got his shots, it made him feel that he was a step closer towards his end goal. Of course, he forgot one particular side effect. It made him so fucking horny, to the point where he couldn't stand it. With him, it always seems like the most horniest time is rather close after getting the T-Shot. He had Jessica to help with it but now, he has no one.

 

So here he was, laying on a bed in the empty motel room, shirtless and without a binder, a hand down his pants, rubbing his swollen nub. He had his other hand behind his head and had his eyes closed. He didn’t have to worry about Dean walking in, the older was busy at the bar and would probably go home with some chick or something.

 

Sam could feel that he was getting close, if he could just continue rubbing like this without any interruptions…

 

“You could have asked if you needed some help in that department, darling.” a voice cut through the air, causing Sam to jerk his hand out of his pants and snapped up into a sitting position.

 

“The fuck Balthazar!”Sam snarled defensively at the angel, who leaned against the lone table against the wall, under the window. 

 

“Oh come now, you knew that I’d be coming to see how you and your brother is coming along, maybe even give you some leads.” Balthazar pushed away from the table before walking over to the bed.

 

“You never did that!” Sam snapped before going to grab his shirt off of the bedside table, only to have his wrist grabbed and a body pinning him to the bed. Balthazar was quick to grab Sam’s other wrist before pressing his his down and against the other’s.

 

“Calm down, will you? Now,” The angel shifted himself so his knee could come up and pressed in between the hunter’s legs. “Be a good boy for daddy, will you?”

 

Before Sam could say anything, Balthazar kissed him hard, tongue slithering past Sam’s lips and teeth, tasting him. Sam could feel Balthazar letting both of his wrists go before the angel suddenly starting to grind his knee against Sam’s crotch, resulting in the fabric of his boxers rubbing up against his swollen nub, causing light pleasurable sensations running through his body.

 

Sam could feel a hand against his collarbone before it began to trail down, over his nipple and to his abs before slipping into his boxers after the knee moved away. Two fingers pretty much grabbed the nub and started to roll it, causing Sam to buck up and breaking the kiss with a sharp gasp. 

 

“More.” Sam whimpered, the pleasure making him forget about protesting against this. He needed this, it’s been so long since he even did anything with anyone like this with anyone.

 

“Don’t worry, darling. I’m just getting started.” He heard Balthazar breathed into his ear before licking the shell of it. The angel moved to the mortal’s neck before giving it a nip before sitting up and tugging his jeans and boxers off.

 

“Onto your stomach.” Balthazar ordered and  Sam was quick to comply.  He felt the angle grip his hips, pulling it up until he was on his knees, his torso still down against the bed. One of the hands trailed over to the crack of his ass before going down until the finger met his puckered entrance, which was surprising since mostly all of the men he tried to go out with just wanted to fuck him in his front entrance. Before he could open his mouth, the finger disappeared then reappeared, this time slick. It slowly pushed through the ring of muscle, causing Sam to suck in a breath. This feeling was all too new to him, it felt strange and when Balthazar slipped in a second finger, it began to lightly burn. 

 

“Fuck.” Sam groaned out as the angel slipped a third finger before he felt two fingers going back to his nub. The fingers were suddenly gone, causing Sam to whimper at the loss of contact. He heard something unzip from behind him and before he new it, something much bigger than those fingers slipped inside him, feeling him up.

 

“Simply perfect.” Balthazar purred as he pushed his cock in t the hilt. He adjusted his body before grabbing Sam’s hip with one hand and reaching around to rub the other’s nub with the other hand. Balthazar pulled back until only the head was in before thrusting, causing Sam to arch his back.

 

“How long has it been since a man did this to you?” Balthazar asked into Sam’s ear, causing the human to shiver. “Or has no one done it? Sated your need for this?”

 

Sam trembled from how low the angel’s voice was. In the back of his mind though, the clear part of his mind, he wondered why he’s letting Balthazar do this to him? He should push the angel away and go about his day as if it didn’t happen but...he couldn’t. He needed this, especially after all of the shit he has been through. He needed someone to take care of him in times like this-

 

A sudden harsh thrust brought Sam out of his thought as he moaned.

 

About an hour later, Sam laid in his side, curled up, still fully naked with his arm pillowing his head. Balthazar just sat on the edge of the bed, still fully clothed. Sam knew that Balthazar was leaving, probably going somewhere for Castiel. Sam, deep down, didn’t want him to go but knew that it wasn’t his right to stop the angel. So, he laid there, watching as Balthazar stands. To his surprise, Balthazar didn’t leave right away. Instead, the angel looked back at Sam before throwing the cover over the human and brushing some sweat-soaked hair from his face.

  
“I do hope to see you again, darling.” Balthazar smirked rather seductively before he was gone, leaving Sam to ponder on the night’s events.


End file.
